A Way Out
by Ilovemyhorses
Summary: A young witch whose powers are at stake tries to find a way out of the mess she's in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my friends story, that i put on for her. It s still in progress, but it should be finished soon.**

There was a dark, stormy sky outside it was the night of Halloween. All the little kids were getting ready to go trick or treating, when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on my front door and a flash of lightning blazed past my eyes, I answered the door but no one was there.

I closed my door thinking it was just a joke played by one of the kids, and continued filling up bowls of candy. There was another loud knock on my door, I was just about to say "trick or treat," to who I thought would be the first kid when all of a sudden a guy in a skeleton mask grabbed me by the throat and dragged me outside. He threw me in the garden where I had planted my first plant, banged my head off a rock and stuffed me in what seemed to be a large sack that smelled like ash, as if he burned someone in it... I was thrown into a Metal like seat thing, and then there was blackness.

When I woke up my mouth was tapped shut, my arms and legs were tied up and I had a blindfold over my eyes. I felt something sharp go into my arm, and then I became so drowsy I almost fell asleep, but I was awake to hear what a guy said "Are you sure she's the one?" He asked. Then there was a second voice."I'm sure, look she has the mark!" I couldn't hold on to staying awake any longer and passed out.

I should have known not to answer the door, not even on Halloween. I knew they would find me eventually. I knew I couldn't keep who I was a secret for long. They found me once before, but I managed to escape and find a new home, But I had to leave one thing behind, my parents. They disowned me once they found out who I really was. I went and found myself a new home in Arizona, where I thought they would never find me, turns out I was wrong!

I woke up again in a strange place, there were steel walls surrounding me, and not even one window, it was dimly lit in the small room. I could hear footsteps coming closer and the sound was getting louder.

Suddenly a very large man dressed in black walked in with a box in his hand, I had no idea what was in the box, but when I saw him pull out something long and pointy I instantly knew what it was. He strapped down my arms to a table, pulled out the needle and stabbed it in my arm. I could feel my powers slipping away from me, I knew I always wanted to be a normal girl, but I never wanted it to happen this way.

I felt this surge of anger that I never felt before. Suddenly I ripped the other arm out of the strap, grabbed the needle and ripped it out of my arm. I pushed the guy away, ripped the arm that had the needle in it out of the restraints and went over to the guy lying on the floor in pain. I slapped him across the face saying "Don't you ever touch me again, or you'll regret it," I then noticed that he left the door open just a little so it didn't lock behind him, I grabbed the box and took out another needle. It said "Caution, may kill a human", so I stuck it in his arm, injected the poison, and left.

After a mile of walking I thought I felt stronger, like I could do anything. That thought only lasted until I was tackled from behind though. I started to scream in frustration, because I thought they were following me, but then I noticed it was my boyfriend Andy that tackled me.

He got up and helped me to my feet. I punched him on the shoulder for scaring me and tackling me. It didn't hurt him though. He's a very muscular guy, with light blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Oh how I have missed him!

He asked me what I was doing out late at night, and where I had been earlier today. He doesn't know about me being what I am, so I had to lie to him and tell him that I was visiting my sick aunt, and was just walking home now. He noticed the dark red lines around my wrist and the blood coming from my arm and asked if everything was alright with my aunt and if she did anything to hurt me. I told him everything was fine and she didn't hurt me. I then tried to walk away, not to get away from him, but to get away from the people that kidnapped me. I figured if they had enough brains they would follow, but Andy grabbed my arm just as I was trying to get away, "What's wrong, why are you running away from me? Do you not like me anymore? I haven't seen you in about 3 weeks," he said "Are you not excited to see me?" he added.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, but I really have to go, I'll meet up with you later ok?"I said hoping he would let me go. He said ok, than he asked if he could walk me home, so we could catch up on our lives. "Fine, but we have to go now, it's dark and you know I'm afraid of the dark" I said, "No worries," he said "I'm here, I'll save you if anyone try's to kidnap you" he said it in a sweet voice that almost made me say what I didn't want to tell him.

"I wish you were with me earlier" I said under my breath "What?" he asked "Nothing sorry I was. . . Singing a song that I have stuck in my head," I said without thinking, "Really? I've never heard you sing. What song were you singing "He asked again, "It's uh well, umm the name is umm "Just the way you are", Yes, that's it, "Just the way you are." I said "Cool, can you sing some of it for me please?" He asked and had on his puppy dog face. He knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog face. "I guess" I answered again, "... You're amazing just the way you are..."I sang with my beautiful voice. People like me may look ugly, but we sing like angels.

Andy was speechless until I asked him what he thought about my singing. "Wow, that's... You're amazing!" he said in a really surprised voice "Thanks" I said "That means a lot to me" he just smiled.

There weren't a lot of people out on the streets at this time of night, we only saw a few people walking around. I almost forgot to ask Andy why he was out walking this late at night. "So, why are you out this late Andy?" I asked "Well, I was at a party. You know, the party's that we always used to go to together when you weren't busy, and all. It never seems to be the same there without you so I left early. That's when I saw you walking. So I decided I was going to run up behind you and give you a hug, but I tripped and went flying and fell on you, sorry" He explained "That makes sense now. You still go to those party's?" I asked "Yeah, I do, but I don't think I'm going anymore, they're getting very boring." He said and smiled.

We walked for another mile or so, until we had to walk through a pitch black alley way. We were almost home, when my leg was grabbed from behind, and I fell flat on my face. Andy noticed and was yelling my name asking me where I was, "I'm down here!" I screamed "On the ground?" He asked "No in the trash can, yes down on the ground, where else would I be?" I said, "Just help some things got my leg!" I screamed, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I was being dragged, not from behind though, but from my hands, someone was saving me, I just didn't know who...

Just then a light came on, not to fill the whole ally, but just enough for Andy to find me and save me. I found out who was pulling my arms... It was Andy! He got me on the other side of the alleyway just minutes from my house. He then pried the hands from my ankles. My ankles burned so much, I could barely walk, I could only limp. We started to walk and Andy noticed my ankles had burns on them, I hadn't noticed than that I had burns on my ankles. Until Andy told me, they started to burn so much that I could barely walk. "Are you ok? Do you think that you can walk the rest of the way home?" Andy asked with a sound in his voice that sounded like concern, "Yeah, I think I can. Well I'll try." I said with pain in my voice.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, Please REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get any reviews :(

If you guys want me to continue this story, please review.

Here's chapter 2

I tried to walk, but the pain became unbearable. I took another step and collapsed on the ground. As soon as I had fallen Andy crouched down and picked me up. "That's it. You aren't walking anymore." He said as he continued to carry me back home. We got to the front of my house and the door was ajar. Andy put me down and lightly opened the door, as he looked around. "I don't think anyone's here." Andy said looking at me. He turned on the light to the living room and picked me up. He carried me to the living room and laid me on the couch gently. I sat up and patted the spot next to me, and he sat down. "Andy, I need to confess something. Here goes, I am a witch." I said looking at the floor. "You're kidding right?" He asked. "No, I'm serious. My parents kicked me out when I told them, and I moved here where I thought that I could forget about who I was. But some guys kidnapped me and tried to take away my powers. That's what I was running from when you saw me." I explained. He gave me a weird look and told me not to worry; he wouldn't let anything happen to me. That's when he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss lasted 30 seconds before we broke apart. "You look tired; maybe we should go to bed." He suggested. I smiled tiredly at him and he carried me upstairs to bed.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, and the smell of breakfast wafting up from the kitchen. I felt to the other side of my bed where Andy should be and felt only the sheets. I threw the blankets off of me and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. 15 minutes later I made my bed and headed downstairs to see Andy making scrambled eggs. "Morning, beautiful." He said without looking at me. "Morning." I said cheerily and sat down at the counter. Andy put a piece of toast, eggs, and bacon on a plate and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. "What are we doing today?" Andy asked. "I was thinking maybe we could try to track down the people who kidnapped me. What do you think?" I said. "Sure, if that's what you want to do." He answered. He sat down beside me and we ate our breakfast in silence.

We finished cleaning up and I grabbed my laptop, to look up witch crafting spells. I may be a witch but I had no idea how to use my powers. 2 hours later I was still working on memorizing the spells when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Andy smiling at me. "How's it going?" He asked. "Pretty good, I learned how to control a person's movement, and I'm working on learning to read someone's mind." I answered. "Cool, do you mind if I run to my house to grab a few things? I don't have much stuff here." He said. "Sure, just be careful." I told him. "I will." He smiled at me and went to grab his coat before he headed out the front door.

I sat there thinking what could be taking Andy do long, when my front door burst open and Andy staggered in. He had a black eye and a bunch of cuts and bruises all over his body. I went to help him to the couch and asked him what happened. "I was on my way out of my house when someone jumped me and beat me up. He kept asking me where you were and then I blacked out. It took me longer than usual to get here and I… He blacked out again. I got up, grabbed the phone, and called 911. "Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" "My boyfriend got beaten up really badly and he got here and blacked out." I said. I gave her my address and sat beside the couch holding Andy's hand, pleading for him to stay with me.

I was pacing in the waiting room anxiously waiting for news on Andy. A nurse came up to me and told me I needed to relax, everything would be okay. How was I supposed to relax when my boyfriend was close to death?

* * *

Will Andy survive? If you want to find out please REVIEW :)


End file.
